Concealed Feelings
by xAsuFujix
Summary: OkitaxKaguraxKamui . . . /one-shot/


**~Concealed Feelings~**

_Tadaima!~ Are? Darenimo inai n desu ka? As usual no one greets me. Anyway, I'm here to present to you my second fanfic about the three— OkitaxKaguraxKamui. I just want to make this short, so Please read it. Oh, before that, I would like to apologize in advance for my poor grammar. English is not my native language so please be kind. But still I hope you'll enjoy it. ^_^_

Why? Why is he like that? He's not even like that when he was still with me. But now, he's not anymore. And I know that. Yet, why is it so hard to accept the truth? The day he left, I just watched him. Watched him as he walk away, ignoring me and my tears. I know that he knew the pain inside me, bet he still continued. I tried to catch him. I did my best to reach him. But I was weak. I couldn't do anything. And just merely watched him in the midst of rain, walking proudly and strong, unlike my wispy body. I knew. I knew that he won't come back anymore. He's not my brother anymore. He was walking away from my life. I've been having the same nightmares about him. About the person out of my life. The person who was now a stranger. But inside me, I still believed that someday he'll be back. Why?

_Kamui, I love you. Please come back._

-Kagura-

She's really grown a lot. Grown into a beautiful and great woman with a striking resemblance of their mother. Also, grown strong enough to par with me. Although, somehow I want to get near to her. I want to approach to her as his brother. I want to experience again the way we communicate in the past. But all I could do for now is to watch her. Watch her as she had a happy life with that silver-haired man. Watch her as she suffer from battles and such. Watch her as she fought with that annoying sandy-haired and red-eyed boy. Just watch her. But someday, I'll be able to come to her. I'll be able to talk to her. I'll able to hug her. I'll be able to love her. But not as a brother. Someday, . . someday it will come true. Together we will be able succeed our legacy. Someday, you'll be mine.

_Don't worry, Kagura. I'll come back for you, so just wait._

-Kamui-

I lost again. I lost from countless battles in my life. Especially with her. Yeah, I can't deny that she would always defeat me and it made me sick and painful. But the most painful is, I lost her. At first, she's just a rival material for me. I just enjoyed fighting with her, pestering her, getting on her nerve. I had a good time doing these things on her. Later I realized, she's really important for me. She's the one who cleared my clouded heart due to the loss of my sister. She's the one who sustained happiness to me during my lonely days. She gave me light when I'm in darkness. I love her. And it really irritates me whenever she clings to the boss. Thinking that his position is mine. I was thinking of getting rid of him just like getting rid of that mayo-freak. It would be fun if I kill them in the same time. No one will get in my way. But I'm wrong. I'm just about to make a move on her but it's already too late. He came. The one who has the same silky orange hair with her. The one who has the same cerulean blue eyes with her. They're so identical and alike yet the same time so different. The worst is, I can see clearly that she loves him as much as he loves her. Because of this, jealousy burned tremendously inside my heart. I challenged him in a battle. But in mere seconds, I was defeated. I was wrong again thinking that they have the same strength but actually lot stronger that her. I lost again. It hurts. But it doesn't end here. The battle is still haven't finished. It's still the beginning. I will take her back no matter what. I swear I will.

_Just wait, China! Watch me as I take you from your brother. I will make you mine._

-Sougo-

**Author's Note:**

**It's short, isn't it? I can't think of any ideas that could make this fanfic splendidly long with magnificent grammar. Oh, please consider me. Just say if you didn't like this fanfic and I will get rid of it. And I also wish that someone will review. Well then, see you in next fanfic! Matta da na!~**


End file.
